1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-air battery, more particularly, to a modularized metal-air battery that is easy to manufacture and expand to provide the desired output voltage and energy capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, metal-air batteries are used to provide power for a long period of time. FIG. 16 schematically illustrates the structure of a conventional Zinc-air battery which has Zinc anode (161) positioned in a container (162). The container (162) has two substantially hollow faces (163), each being covered by an air cathode (164). Liquid electrolyte fills the container (162) such that the Zinc anode (161) is immersed therein. The air cathode (164) is formed by a piece of metal screen coated with air cathode material such as activated carbon. The inner side of the air cathode (164) is attached to a separator (165) that is made of non-woven cloth. Therefore, only air is allowed to flow through the air cathode (164) while the liquid electrolyte is kept in the container (162). With such an arrangement, a chemical reaction can be generated in the container (162) and electrical energy is accessed at the positive and negative electrical leads (166, 167). This conventional metal-air battery is not easy to manufacture because forming air cathodes (164) on a rectangular container (162) is difficult. Furthermore, to have an energy capacity and output voltage different from those of a single battery, multiple batteries have to be wired connected and a large space is required to hold these multiple batteries, resulting in inconvenience in using the metal-air batteries. Therefore, there is a need for the above metal-air battery to be improved.